Consume Me
by Drop of Water. Drop of Blood
Summary: "C'est pas par-ce que je fait du lèche vitrine, qu'il faut obligatoirement que je rentre dedans." Damon et Elena ne se sont pas encore rencontrez. / Les flammes s'entremêlent, se brûle, se dévore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendre... 1x02/ La nuit de la comète.
1. Nouveaux Départ

**Je suis de retour =) Oui! Bon je ne vais pas vous faire mon long discoure maintenant! Je vais vous laissez profiter du premier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

**Disclaimer: Les personnage ne sont pas a moi, je joue simplement avec eux. Les mot sont les mien, je vous demanderait donc de ne PAS copier/coller ce qui est écris ici! Merci.**

* * *

**POV Elena**

Je sentie une main douce et large caresser ma joue, je laissa échapper un soupir en me frottant contre elle. j'ouvrais les yeux, me rendant compte de ce qui se passait, mes yeux se baladaient dans ma chambre mais ne vu personne, je me rallongea.

* * *

La sonnerie stridente de mon réveil me fit sursauter, encore un jour sans mes parents, un jour de dépression... Je secoua ma tête, me rappellent de la promesse que je m'étais faite. Certes ils étais partis, mais ils ne voudrais pas que je me laisse aller comme ça, je n'en avait pas le droit. Jeremy et Jenna avait besoin de moi, je ne pense pas qu'avoir une nièce et une sœur dépressive leur plaira.

Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain, forçant toute ces mauvaise pensée a rester emprisonnée dans le petit coffre que je m'étais créer. J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon haut et pris une rapide douche, une serviette autour de moi et je me diriger vers mon armoire, en sortant un jean noir et un t-shirt décolleter a motif aztèque noire.

Je pris mon sac, jetant rapidement deux livres dedans, mon journal et mon Art Book et quelque crayons... On ne fait jamais grand chose a la rentrée. Je rentra dans Jeremy en sortant de ma chambre, son casque autour du cou dont la musique hurlait, un t-shirt noir, un jean simple et une veste en cuir. Je pris une minute pour me rendre compte de son état actuel...

Des cernes noires ornait ces yeux, ces cheveux étais en bataille est semblais gras, comme si il ne les avait pas laver depuis plusieurs jours. Une forte odeur de déodorant l'entourer, essayant de cacher l'odeur de cigarette. Il me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendit, je savais que c'était ça façons de gérer la mort de nos parents, je n'approuvais absolument pas mais je préférer ça a la drogue. Je m'avança vers lui, pose ma tête contre son torse et le pris dans mes bras, il se tendit légèrement mais me le rendit, assez mal a l'aise.

Je finis par m'éloigner toujours le sourire au lèvre, il aborder toujours le même sourire mais cet fois, il sembler plus vrais, plus naturel. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, me la malaxant un peu avant de me pousser vers les escalier, ça main étais sur mon épaule me guidant. Une odeur de œufs, de gaufre et de bacon grillé se dégageait de la cuisine, je souris a l'image de Jenna entrain de nous préparais tout ça.

Il y avait 3 verre jus, un de couleur orange donc je suppose que c'est du jus d'orange... Oui, c'est très stupide ce que je vient de penser. Un autre a l'ananas vu qu'il est jaune et le dernier devrait être un multi-fruit... Mais bon on est jamais assez sure, donc je m'avança et pris discrètement une gorgée de chaque, j'avais pris cette habitude quand j'étais petite, il y avait tellement de chose sur la table que je voulais goutter a tout, quitte a piquer a l'assiette ou le verre du voisin!

Une petite claque sur les fesse me fit revenir a la réalité. Je me tournis a vis Jenna, une spatule a la main me regardent avec un sourire en coin. "Tu a 16 ans maintenant tu sais. Si avant sa te donner un air mignon, maintenant sa fait très..." dit-elle avant de s'arrêter, un air pensif.

"Malsain, glauque, sadique ?" lança Jeremy en s'asseyant a table, prenant le jus d'ananas de mes mains. A la vu de son clin d'œil et de son sourire joueur, je sentie mes lèvre s'étirait pour lui rendre heureuse de retrouver petit a petit mon frère, de voir que l'on arriverait a surmonté tout ça.

Elle secoua légèrement sa tête, laissant échapper un rire avant de déposer les plat sur la table.

* * *

Je regarder la voiture de Jenna s'éloigner au loin avant que mon regarde ne se pose sur Jeremy et sa petit amie... Vicky.

Je la connaissais déjà grâce a Matt, mais ce pourquoi elle est plus connu étais c'est problème de drogue. Même si j'essayais de ne jamais juger les gens sans les connaître, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'elle attire Jeremy dedans a la mort de nos parents, il n'allait vraiment pas bien et même si je savais que d'être avec elle pouvais l'aidé, je ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il me rassurait continuellement, me disant qu'il savait les effet de la drogue, qu'il voyait ce que cela faisait a Vicky et qu'il ne voulais pas devenir comme elle. Je l'ai crue... Jusqu' a ce que je les découvre dans la salle de bain, lui lui tenant les cheveux, pendant qu'elle ce vidait l'estomac dans les WC.

Mon regard c'était posé sur le sachet de pilule et les 2 bouteilles d'alcool qui était posé sur le plan de travail de la salle de bain. Il m'avait regarder avec son regard suppliant secouant sa tête, me faisant signe de rien dire, j'avais acquiescer car même si j'étais énerver je ne pouvais pas lui faire la leçon maintenant, Vicky était entrain de vomir ces entrailles et commençais même a tourner de l'œil. Pendant que je m'énerver silencieusement Jeremy m'avais prit la serviette humide des main et portait Vicky dans son lit. Je m'étais préparais a lui criée dessus comme jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il de dise qu'elle avait fait une tentative de suicide.

Je secoua ma tête a se mauvais souvenir, essayant de me dire que depuis ce jour la, tout semblait aller mieux pour Vicky, que c'est problème de drogue semblait disparut et qu'elle et moi nous entendons bien... Le seul problème étais que Jenna n'étais pas accourant de ça, la chose qu'elle savait c'était que Vicky une drogué qui adorée faire la fête et qui collectionner les mecs.

Un sourire se dessina sur ma bouche a la vue de celui sur Jeremy, il avait l'air heureux et c'était tout ce qui compte. Je regarda autour de moi pendant quelque seconde cherchant Caroline et Bonnie, je les repéras a quelque mètre de l'entré du lycée, je laissa échapper un soupir. Elle m'avait manquer, mais je savais que Caroline n'allait pas arrêter de me demander comment j'allais, sachant pertinemment la réponse. Je commença a faire mon chemin vers le cimetière, faisant un petit signe de la main a Jeremy, qui me fixer du regard.

* * *

Je fis a bisous au deux ange encré dans la pierre, plus bas il y avait des flammes qui s'entrelacer au dessus de leur nom, certes des flammes sur une tombe c'est pas très courant mais le feu représente beaucoup de chose, et pas que le chaos. Je m'appuya contre la pierre tombale et commença a leur racontée ce qui c'était passer cette semaine.

"Vous allez bien la haut? Je sais que vous voudriez que je sois au lycée pour le moment, mais je ne suis pas venue vous voir cette semaine... De toute façon aujourd'hui on ne feras pas grand chose, vu le savez non? C'est toujours comme ça a la rentrée." dit-je en un soupir, je viens caresser l'herbe du bout des doigt. Je sorti mon Art Book et mes crayons et viens les posé sur l'herbe et m'allongea sur l'herbe que je venais de caresser. Sur chaque page il y avait des portrait de mes parents, quelque un avec Jeremy ou Jenna. Chaque fois que je viens ici j'en fais au moins un que je finie a chaque fois, quitte a rentrer tard.

C'était devenue une passion.

Corbeau c'était posé juste en face de moi, a quelque a mètre de mon cahier. Habituellement je lui aurait jetais mon crayon pour le faire fuir, mais cela faisait une semaine qu'il venait et se posé la alors je lui donner un nom... Corbeau.

Je souris en le voyant se posé sur mon cahier, j'allais le repousser gentiment mais il s'envola, je compris alors la raison pour laquelle il partait, des gouttes d'eau commençais a humidifier mon cahier. Je le mit immédiatement dans mon sac, me releva et commença a sortir du cimetière. Je vis un Camaro garer juste devant l'entré du cimetière.

L'homme a son volant baissa ces lunette de soleil et commença a me détailler de haut en bas. Je me sentis rougir sous son inspection, mais je fit de même pour lui. Mon souffle se coupa a la vue de ces yeux azur ils étais sensuelle, envoûtant. Ces lèvre finement dessiner mais pulpeuse, me fit passer ma langue sur les miennes avant me les morde d'envie. Il avait une fine barbe sur sa mâchoire, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy. Si possible, je rougie encore plus quand il me surpris, son regard joueur comme si il me disait "Vas-y, fait toi plaisir..."

Le tonnerre me fit sursauter et me fit réaliser que j'étais rester planté sous la pluie, comme une idiote a baver sur un mec... Bravo la féministe!

Sa voix suave et sensuelle me demanda alors. "Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part?" _Oh que oui! Si possible dans ton lit!_ Elena! Me crier-je a moi même,_ c'est un inconnue il pourrait te kidnapper, te violer et te tuer! Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore la ?! _

"Non merci." dis-je d'une voix frêle, ce qui m'énerva et me fit me racler la gorge. "On ma toujours dit ne pas parler aux inconnues, ni de monter dans leur voitures." _Génial ta réplique, t'as quel age?!_

Il laissa un rire s'échapper, ce qui me laissa apercevoir ces dents aussi blanche que de la neige. "Tu as peur que je te kidnappe?" dit-il en un haussement de sourcils. "Faut pas t'en faire chérie, je n'est pas besoin de ça pour faire monter quelqu'un dans ma voiture..." dit-il avant de me lancer son regard qui rendez mes genoux flageolant. "Ou dans mon lit." me dit-il, sa voix dégoulinante de sexe.

_Tu l'a ta réponse, il te veut juste dans son lit. Bon maintenant rentre, tu gèle sur place la. _"C'est pas par-ce que je fait du lèche vitrine, qu'il faut obligatoirement que je rentre dedans." dis-je avant de me retourner et rebrousser chemin jusqu'a chez moi, lui donnant une magnifique vu de mon déhancher.

* * *

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir poster de nouveau chapitre a cette histoire, les six dernier mois mon inspiration avez disparus et je ne voulais pas vous faire lire quelque chose de presser, mal écris sachant que je n'aurait pas pris de plaisir a l'écrire. J'espère vraiment que certain de mes anciens followers/reviewers son encore présent =) J'ai prit un réelle plaisir a écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plus autant qu'il ma plus.**

**Sachez que j'ai déja 9 ou 10 chapitre écris, je change quelque petite choses par ci/ par la, je les corrige et je les posterait dans les jours suivants. Laisser quelque review pour me dire ce que vous en penser et si cette nouvelle manière d'écrire vous plait plus que l'ancienne.**

**PS: We always survive, le premier chapitre est en cour de ré-écriture. Il seras postait dans la semaine prochaine du au vacance de Noel. =) **

**Merci a tous ce qui vont lire et commenter cette histoire, j'ai hâte de savoir ce vous en penser!**


	2. Laisser Aller

**Disclaimer: Les personnage ne sont pas a moi, je joue simplement avec eux. Les mots sont les miens, je vous demanderez donc de ne PAS copier/coller se qui est écris ici! Merci.**

* * *

...Malheureusement pour moi, il me suivit toujours au volant de sa voiture, fenêtre ouverte sifflant doucement. Je trouvais cette situation un peu ridicule, il pleuvait des cordes et moi je marcher comme dinde pendant que lui était bien au chaud dans sa voiture.

Le tonnerre et la pluie se faisait de plus en plus forts, me faisant sursauter toute les 5 minutes. Je commençais même limite, _limite_ a regretter de ne pas être monter dans sa voiture...

"Chérie," me dit -il, sa voix toujours aussi rauque, aussi sexy. "Tu es tremper, vu comment tu marche... " s'arrêta t-il en stoppant sa voiture, m'observant. "Enfin comment tu trotille." _C'est censé être un compliment ça?! _"J'en déduit que tu n'habite pas si près que ça alors monte, je te réchauffe et je te ramène." _il ne pense vraiment qu'au sexe celui-la._

Mais je l'ignora, continuant mon chemin comme si il n'étais pas la, me disant qu'il finirait par se lassait... Grosse erreur puisqu'il continua de a me coller l'arrière train. Je m'arrêta et soupira avant de me retourner. "Ecoute ce n'est pas parce que toutes les autres cruche se jette dans ton lit, ou dans ta voiture que je vais faire pareille, compris ?" dit-je sèchement avant de lever un sourcil en l'air en le voyant me regarder de haut en bas en levant les sourcils, comme si il me trouvait ridicule...

Du calme Elena, si c'est un psychopathe il risque vraiment de te tuer.

"Soit gentil et arrête de me suivre, je n'est pas besoin qu'un possible psychopathe sache mon adresse." et c'est sur ses mots que je rebroussa chemin et fit environ 3 tour du voisinage, histoire d'être sur qu'il ne me suivait pas et que même si cela était le cas, qu'il ne trouverais pas mon adresse.

* * *

J'ouvris la porte discrètement et tomba sur Jenna un verre de rouge vin a la main. Je m'attendais a ce qu'elle me fasse la leçon, mais non. Son expression était détendu, ces yeux était légèrement rougis comme si elle avait pleurer. Elle me fit un petit sourire, celui qu'elle me faisait pour me montrer qu'elle était la, qu'elle me comprenait. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et vient caresser mes cheveux.

"Tu es privée de sortis," dit-elle dramatiquement en me faisant un sourire plein de compassion. "pendant 2 jours." un autre jour cela aurais pu m'énerver mais aujourd'hui cela me fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

Elle me fit signe de la suivre dans la cuisine et s'essaya sur le tabouret qui le comptoir de la cuisine, je fixa mes mains pendant quelques minutes avant d'avoir enfin le courage de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours ce petit sourire accroché au visage, ce qui commençais a m'inquiéter car on dit qu'elle étais... Soûle ?

"A moi aussi ils me manquent tu sais," me dit-elle d'une voix était morose, presque dépressive... Sans doute du a l'alcool. "Donc je ne vais pas te blâmer pour vouloir passer du temps avec eux." un soupire saccader s'échappa de sa bouche, mais je ne peut pas dire si c'était du au fait qu'elle avait pleurer et aller sans doute recommencer ou juste par-ce qu'elle n'arriver pas a me parler.

"Mais tu ne peux refaire ça quand tu veut, l'école c'est important. Je ne vais pas te faire le petit speech "Tu vas finir strip-teaseuse, puis clocharde et tu auras rater ta vie.", ça ne sert a rien." Je souris, me rappelant que mes parents nous la sortait a chaque fois qu'ont sécher les cours. Pour moi strip-teaseuse et pour Jeremy alcoolique et dealer de drogue.

"Mais ne fais pas les même erreurs que moi." me dit-elle en baissant les yeux. "Je sortais tout les soirs, je buvais, je me droguer de temps en temps et quand ça arriver je ne rentrer pas." Mes yeux c'était écarquiller légèrement en entendant qu'elle ce droguer, certes je savais qu'elle fumait du chite.

Mais pas qu'elle se droguer.

"Je pouvait rester 2 jours sans rentrer avec un mec que je connaissait a peine, j'avais la réputation d'être un fille facile... Et disons que je l'était. " elle s'arrêta un moment, les yeux toujours fixait sur ces mains et les joue légèrement rouge.

Je sentis un petit coup de culpabilité me frapper en me disant qu'elle avait sans doute vu ma réaction. Je tendit mon bras pour prendre ça main, lui faisant un petit sourire désolé, espérant qu'elle comprenait que je ne la juger pas

"J'ai toujours dit que c'était pour m'amuser, que ce n'étais pas grave et qu'il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat, mais regarde tout ce que j'ai manquer. Certes ça n'a pas l'aire de grand chose sur le moment, mais quand tu grandis et oui je sais c'est terriblement cliché," dit-elle en rigolant, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. "J'ai grandit et je me suis rendu compte de tout ce que j'aurais pu faire a la place de me droguer et sauter sur tout ce qui bouge."

Oh... C'est pour ça. "Jenna... C'est pas ça, je suis juste aller les voir, je ne vais pas être comme-" Je m'arrêta, me donnant une énorme claque mentale, ça a beau être vrais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois lui dire. Déjà qu'elle se sent mal pour pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

Elle me fit un sourire, pas du tout vexé."Comme moi? Tu peux le dire, c'est vrais." me dit-elle. "Moi aussi je ne veux pas être comme moi..." On se regarda toute les deux avant d'éclater de rire, relâchant toute les tension que l'on pouvait ressentir.

C'est a ce moment la que Jeremy rentra, nous regarda comme si nous étions folles, secoua sa tête et partis dans sa chambre en se disant a lui même "Les femmes et leurs hormones... Toutes des folles.".

* * *

Une heure ou deux après ça, j'étais allongé sur mon lit entrain d'écrire dans mon journal quand je reçu un message de Bonnie, me disant de la rejoindre au Grill, sans plus, juste "viens au Grill.".

_Bon, je passe par la fenêtre ou je demande a Jenna, qui me diras non pour ensuite passer par la fenêtre? _Je décida de demandé a Jenna, de toute façon si elle me dit non je passe par la fenêtre.

Je descendis rapidement les escalier, voyant Jenna entrain de préparer le repas... Rectification, commander le repas! Je m'assis a la table, lui faisant mon regard de chien battu est mon sourire doux et attendrissent, en attendant patiemment comme un gentille fille qu'elle finisse.

Elle raccrocha enfin son téléphone et me regarda avec un sourire joueur. "Ce regard ne marcher qu'avec ton père... Est encore, qu'avec Matt." Je fronça les sourcils, faisant style que je n'avais pas compris.

Elle me faisant des sourire joueur, me faisant comprendre qu'elle voyait a travers mon jeu. On ne dit rien pendant quelques seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fassent les gros yeux. "Bas vas-y pose ta question !" me cria t-elle.

Je soupira et baissa mes yeux, voyant que la technique de chien battu ne marcher, je choisie alors celle de la pitiez... Oui je sais c'est bas. "Bonnie ma envoyer un sms me disant d'aller au Grill." dit-je, en relevant mes yeux pendant quelque secondes, pour voir qu'elle aller commencer a me dire non. J'enchaîna donc, sans lui laisser le temps de penser.

"Oui je sais, je suis privée de sortis pendant 2 jours..." dit-je en roulant les yeux. "Mais je ne les ai pas vu depuis 2 mois, et c'est en partis... Enfin complètement ma faute. Je voudrais... J'ai besoin de leur parler, depuis qu'ils sont mort je ne fait que broyait du noir et j'ai envie que sa change. Comme tu me la dis, il ne voudrait pas que je me laisse aller comme ça. Je pense que d'être avec eux pourrait me fait oublier qu'ils ne sont plus la..." dit-je. Certes évoquer ce fait pour pouvoir sortir, c'est bas... Très bas. Mais pour l'instant tout ce que je dit est vrais, donc bon.

"Peut-être pas complètement, mais ça me permettrait de penser a autre chose." Je releva ma tête, pour voir si ma vrais-fausse scène d'actrice avait marcher.

Je sentis un petit pique de culpabilité me frapper en me disant que pendant qu'elle penser sans doute que j'étais entrain de faire une dépression, moi je pensais simplement a sortir voir mes amis... Je vis quand même qu'elle étais entrain de craquer. Je voyais dans ces yeux qu'elle se demander si elle devait me laisser sortir ou pas... Suspense, ou pas. Mais c'est sans grande surprise, que sa marcha!

Sans dire un mot, elle me fit un sourire et un petit signe de la tête vers la porte. Je me leva en vitesse , lui fit la bise et marcha... Trottina, comme dirais ce belle inconnu, vers la porte.

* * *

Cela environs vingt minutes que j'étais arrivé au Grill.

Vingt minutes que Bonnie faisait tout pour me changer les idée.

Vingt minutes que Caroline n'arrêter pas de parler de mes parents, de me demander si j'allais bien et s'excuser ensuite. De parler des souvenirs de qu'elle avait avec mes parents, me disant qu'elle souhaiterait que ne soit pas mort a cause d'un stupide accident de de s'excuser, et de recommencer... Qu'il fallait que je continue de faire du cheerleading, car mes parents n'aurait jamais voulus que j'arrête. Avant de s'excuser encore une fois et de recommencer... Ou en me disant que j'étais plus drôle avant qu'il ne meurt.

Vingt minutes que je me disait que j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon lit.

Et dix minutes que je bavais sur le bel inconnu que j'avais rencontrer. T-shirt noir serré, qui dessiner bien tout ces muscle, veste en cuir noir qui avait l'air trop serré pour ces bras, jean noir qui mouler bien son... On c'est toute comprise! Il était vraiment magnifique, sa tête jeté en arrière riant a pleine dents... A ce qu'une rouquine au gros sein, percher sur des talons de plus de 15cm apparemment, lui disait. Je me surpris a penser que j'étais a ça place, passant du temps avec lui.

Des cris a coté de moi me remmena a la réalité. Je laissa échapper un soupir en voyant Bonnie et Caroline se crier dessus comme deux enfant de 8 ans. Je me leva discrètement et alla vers Matt, derrière le bars et lui demanda un verre de vodka. Il me regarda un instant, ce préparent sûrement a me dire non mais je lui fis mes yeux de chien battu.

Je pris un des grand verre derrière lui et lui tendit, lui faisant signe de me servir. J'en bu une petite gorgée sentant le liquide brûlée ma gorge, je me retient de tousse et en repris une gorgée, sentant que ça apaisait la brûlure au fur et a mesure. La musique sensuelle m'attira vers le milieu de la pièce ou je commença a me déhancher, mon verre toujours a la main, ma main libre passa dans mes cheveux, jouant sensuellement avec eux. Je ferma mes yeux et ce moment la, je ne pensais plus a rien a part m'amuser, j'avais besoin de me laisser aller, de me détendre.

Je sentis des mains ce poser sur mes hanches, me plaquant contre un torse dure et son entre-jambe. Sans réellement penser, je commença a me frotter contre lui, passant ma main sur sa nuque. Je sentis ces mains passer sur mes fesse avant de venir entourer mes hanches, je me colla encore plus contre lui, écartant légèrement mes jambes en le sentant devenir dure derrière moi. Je me retourna, les yeux toujours et passant mes bras autour de sa nuque et ma jambe entre la sienne. Je sentis son front ce coller contre le mien pendant que je commençais a onduler mes hanche, sentant mon désir s'écouler librement dans ma culotte. Mes joue en feu, je laissa échapper un gémissement, j'entre ouvris mes yeux pour apercevoir des lèvres pulpeuse. Je mordis ma lèvre en le lécher les siennes, je me rapprocha voulant goutter a c'est lèvre pulpeuse. Je leva les yeux pour découvrir... Ce bel inconnu que j'avais rencontré ce matin.

Il avait un air mesquin sur son visage, un regard joueur et un rictus avait prit place sur ça bouche. Mais cela m'exciter plus qu'autre chose. Je souris intérieurement, me rappelant que je rêver de l'embrasser depuis ce que je l'avais rencontré et que je pouvais enfin le faire. Avant que ma conscience ne vienne frapper, je plaqua mes lèvre sur les siennes.

* * *

**Bonjours! Tout d'abord...JOYEUX NOEL! J'espère que vous avez touts eu de magnifique cadeaux, et même si ce n'est pas le cas. J'espère que vous les avez passer en famille, ou même seule mais que vous étiez heureux=) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas, j'y ai passer toute la nuit *1H du matin jusqu'a 5H30*. Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, je suis très heureuse de voir que ce premier chapitre vous a plus=) **

**N'hésitez pas a me laissa votre avis, bon ou mauvais a partir du moment que c'est respectueux ça ne m e dérange absolument pas! Gros bisous et bonne fête!**


	3. Mauvaise Route

**Disclaimer: Les personnage ne sont pas a moi, je joue simplement avec eux. Les mots sont les miens, je vous demanderez donc de ne PAS copier/coller se qui est écris ici! Merci.**

* * *

Je gémis lorsqu'il commenças a sucer ma lèvre inférieur entre les siennes, elle étais si douce mais en même temps, forte contre les miennes. Je passa ma langue contre ces lèvre, le sentant sourire légèrement avant relâcher mes lèvres malmener pour venir s'en prendre a ma langue.

Des frisson courrez sur mes bras alors que mes mains se serrèrent encore plus si possible dans ces cheveux, nos langue se battez pendant quelques courte seconde essayant de prendre le dessus, mais frustré de ne pas y arriver je lui mordis sa lèvre, faisant giclé quelques gouttes de sang. Je me recula, me préparant a sortir une excuse mais avant que je ne puisse quoi que se soit je le sentis mordre fortement ma lèvre inférieur.

Je fronça mes sourcils en sentant la douleur vif me transperçait. Mais je l'oublia très vite en entendant son grognement rauque et sexy, ces mains c'était contracter sur mes hanches et je sentais son érection se durcir encore plus, si possible. Il ce mit a sucer ma lèvre vivement ce qui me fit lâcher a gémissement, j'entre ouvris mes jambes et commença a me frotter contre la sienne, gémissement de plus en plus fort dans bouche.

… Malheureusement pour moi, on nous interrompis. Une main sur mon bras me tiras de ces bras musclée. Je fronças mes sourcils et grogna, j'ouvris enfin les yeux pour voir mon bel inconnu ayant le même air confus que moi, ces yeux bleu/gris plein d'agacement. Je me tourna légèrement pour voir Caroline, me regarder avec un air outrée avant de ne laisser échapper un soupir en posant son regard sur mon bel inconnu, secouant légèrement sa tête.

Je fis une légèrement moue la en voyant tout de même balader son regard sur son corps et retira mon bras de son emprise ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sortir de sa "transe". Elle prit une légère inspiration, se coupant en plein milieu pour venir rapprocher son visage du mien, ce qui me fit me reculer jusqu'à ce je sente le torse musclée de mon bel inconnu.

Elle fronças ces sourcils et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux... Vous savez, comme un poisson. "Tu es soûle ?" me demanda t-elle d'un air encore plus outrée et d'une voix haut percher comme elle savez bien le faire.

Un rire m'échappa en la voyant continuer a cligner des yeux comme un poisson, m'imaginant l'image d'une Caroline en poisson comme Dory, dans Nemo! Je mis ma main devant ma bouche et m'arrêta de rire me disant qu'elle avait sans doute raison, j'étais soûle...

Je me retourna a la voix de Bonnie, la voyant faire la leçons a mon bel inconnu qui la regardait de haut. "… Elle es mineur et soûle, donc oui c'est de l'abus de mineur !" cria t-elle, ce qui attira l'attention de quelques oreilles baladeuse.

Il pouffa légèrement de rire, montrant c'est dents magnifique. "A bon ?..." dit-il, sa voix toujours aussi sexy. "Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui lui servi ce verre de vodka..." lui susurra t-il a l'oreille, ce qui me fit reprendre ma moue avant de le voir s'avancer vers moi.

Mes yeux étais fixer sur sa bouche, suivant précisément le mouvement de sa langue. Je mordis ma lèvre lorsque je vis que son entre-jambes était toujours aussi dure, et sentis une vague de frissons me parcourir. Il s'arrêta devant moi, son regard toujours joueur et son sourire en coin séducteur toujours bien en place.

"Ni qui la poussait a se frotter contre moi une chienne en chaleur." me murmura t-il. Ma bouche s'entre ouvris pour ne rien laisser sortir, un peu trop choquer mais surtout parce que mon cerveaux venez de se mètre en mode off a cause sa main poser sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, laissant ces doigt me caresser un moment avant de faire son chemin sur mon estomac, remontant légèrement mon t-shirt...

Je secoua légèrement ma tête et baissa mon regard sur mon verre a moitié vide de vodka avant de reposée mon regard sur lui, et son sourire en coin qui avez le don de me faire fondre ne fit qu'a présent m'agacer, sans même y penser je lui jeta le contenu a la figure et pendant que son sourire disparaissez le mien grandissais.

J'entendis vaguement Bonnie, Caroline et quelques vingtaine de personnes laissent des halètement de choque et même quelques uns rigoler, avant de sortir du Grill.

* * *

Cela faisait 10 minutes que je marchais en direction de chez moi, pestant contre le très bel inconnu mais aussi très con que j'avais rencontrée... Et contre moi-même. Parce qu'après tout il avait raison, je m'étais frotter contre lui comme une fille en chaleur, je pouvais toujours le blâmait sur l'alcool mais je savais très ce je que je faisait.

Je m'arrêta sur le trottoir juste devant chez moi, sentant les larmes me venir en pensant a mes parents... Qu'est ce qu'ils devaient pensaient de moi, ils ne m'avaient pas éduquer comme ça, pas comme une salope qui court les rues pour trouver un mec qui voudras d'elle...

Je releva ma tête et essuyant la larmes qui venez de s'échapper sur la pensait que je venais d'avoir et sortis mes clés pour ouvrir la porte et la ferma le plus discrètement possible.

Ils n'y avait pas de lumière mais juste la télé pour m'éclairer, je pensa donc que Jenna c'était endormis sur le canapé vu l'ombre que bouteille de vin dessiner sur le mur. Je déposa... Ou essaya de déposer mes clés dans la petit coupelles a la porte d'entrée. Mais vous devez vous en doutez, tout ce que je réussi a faire c'est de les faire tomber par terre. Je fit une grimace mais décida de les laisser la, ne voulant pas risquer mes chance d'atteindre ma chambre sans me faire prendre.

J'enleva mes chaussures et les prit a la main et m'avança lentement vers l'escalier, et a peine avais-je poser un doigt de pied sur la première marche que la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma. "Elena, viens ici."... Eh merde !

Je me retourna doucement, gardant mon regard fixé sur mes pieds qui étais devenus extrêmement intéressant. Je vis les pieds de Jenna bien au chaud dans ces pantoufle de panda, se postaient devant les miens mais garda tout mon regard fixer au sol.

"Tu empeste l'alcool." me dit-elle d'un ton dure, sa voix étais rauque, donc je me doutais qu'elle aussi avait bu et pas qu'un peu. Je releva enfin mes yeux pour voir un sourire sarcastique afficher sur son visage, mais ces yeux étaient plein de pitié mais aussi de mépris. J'ouvris la bouche pour me défendre, lui dire que ce n'étais pas ce qu'elle pensée mais aucun son ne sortis de ma bouche.

Je vis ça mâchoire se contracter plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne continue."Je ne vais ni crier, ni te faire la leçon." dit-elle en secouant sa tête. "D'un parce qu'il est tard et que Jeremy dort, et de deux car cela ne sert a rien..." dit-elle d'un ton dépitée.

"Tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu veux, tu es entrain de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Tu sors, tu rentre a pas d'heure et soûle en plus." dit elle d'un ton accusateur ce qui me fit reprendre mon inspection du sol. "Demain je te conduis au lycée et je viens te chercher, pas de sortis ni de cheerleading..."

Un soupir de frustration m'échappa, certes je sais que je viens faire une connerie mais quand même, toute l'équipe ne mérite pas d'être punis par ma faute. Je pris mon courage a deux main et retrouva enfin ma voix. "Jen..." dis-je, mais elle m'arrêta d'un geste main.

"Tais-toi." me dit-elle durement. "Vas te brosser les dents ou si possible prend une douche. Depuis que tu es entrée il y a cette odeur de vodka insupportable qui t'entoure et ça me donne la nausée."

J'acquiesce, ne trouvant plus rien a re-dire et commença a faire mon chemin vers ma chambre, cependant sa voix rauque me stoppa. "Elena ?" me dit-elle. Je resta dos tourner, mais murmura un rapide oui.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de reprendre. "Je t'aime Elena, je ne replacerais jamais tes parents mais je suis la pour toi. Ils ne sont plus est je peut comprendre que sa soit dure, mais Jeremy et toi sont les seuls qu'il me reste..." expliqua t-elle est je sentis les larmes me montais en entendant sa voix craquer.

"J'ai n'ai pas envie de vous perdre aussi."

Je resta immobile dans les escalier pendant un moment, écoutant c'est pas s'éloigner vers le salon et le son de télé augmenté. Je lâcha un soupire saccadé et essuya la larmes qui faisait leurs chemin sur mes joues, je repris mon chemin vers ma chambre pleine de culpabilité.

* * *

Mon front en appuis contre le carrelage de la salle de bain, l'eau brûlante me massant le dos, j'écoutais la musique qui s'échapper de la chambre a Jeremy. Je n'avais pas réussi a fermer l'œil de la nuit. J'avais torturer mon cerveaux toute la nuit en pensant a ce que Jenna m'avait dit, a culpabiliser car je ne devrait pas être aussi heureuse alors que je n'avais aucune raison de l'être... Je n'en n'avais pas le droit. A me demander si je n'étais pas entrain de faire une dépression ou que j'allais me noyer dans l'alcool...

Et a penser a ce bel inconnu.

Ce qui m'avait d'autant plus énerver étais que je n'arriver pas a stopper cette envie de le revoir. Je n'avez aucune raison de vouloir le connaître plus que ça, il ma suivit, je l'ai vu au Grill et je me suis comporter comme une salope et il m'avait insulté et je lui jeter mon verre de vodka a la figure...

Je ne vais pas me mentir en me disant que oui, je ne voudrais pas avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie et peut-être que si il n'avait pas eu cette soirée j'aurais pu considérais de me voir avec lui, mais je ne suis pas aussi désespérer que ça.

J'essaye de laisser toutes ces pensée s'évacuer avec l'eau qui s'échappe par le conduit, me disant que j'avais toujours eu cette tendance a tout exagérer. Je coupa enfin l'eau et sortis de la douche, une grimace s'afficha sur mon visage lorsque la serviette toucha mon dos irrité par l'eau bouillante qui avait malmener mon dos.

J'efface d'une main la buée qui étais venus recouvrir le miroir pour découvrir mes yeux limpides est cernée, mes cheveux ébouriffer et mon expression quelque peu dépressif. Je me dépêcha de me brosser les dents, ne voulant pas passer des heures a contempler mon reflet.

Une fois finis je partis m'habiller aussi vite que possible, fatiguer de mes penser dépressif et voulant penser a autre chose. Je descendis rapidement les escalier et retrouva Jenna dans la cuisine.

Je sentie directement que l'ambiance était tendus, ce qui me fit penser que je devait en être la raison. Mon regard vagabonda sur la pièce, cherchant Jeremy du regard jusqu'a ce je mon regard ce pose sur la fenêtre, le voyant deja assis dans la voiture.

Je m'appuya contre le comptoir et bus mon verre de jus rapidement en observant le visage cerner de Jenna qui siroter le reste de son café. Quand elle eu finis elle déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. Pendant un instant j'eu l'impression qu'elle aller partir sans moi, mais non elle ouvris la porte et me regarda, me faisant un petit signe de tête pour me dire de la suivre.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture étais le plus long et ennuyeux de je n'est jamais eu, la seul chose que l'ont pouvait entendre étais la musique de Jeremy, en plus de sa j'avais l'impression de Jenna m'observer toute les 10 secondes ce qui me stresser car son regard n'étais plus sur la route.

Arriver au lycée elle arrêta la voiture sans rien dire, Jeremy étais déjà sortis et il ne rester que moi. Je resta dans la voiture a la regarder quelques instants, ma bouche s'ouvris plusieurs fois mais rien ne sortis. Javais envie de lui parler mais j'avais l'impression que sa n'allait qu'empirer les choses. Je soupira en voyant que son regard étais fixer sur le volant, comme si elle m'ignorer.

Je sortis de la voiture est la regarda s'éloigner, mes main serrer sur la anse mon sac de nervosité et de culpabilité. Je me retourna pour voir Bonnie s'avancer lentement vers moi, me murmurant vite fait un "bonjour" et me fit un petit sourire de compassion en voyant mon expression cadavérique.

"Écoute..." me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. "Caroline ma dit de ne rien te dire, mais je ne veut pas te mentir... Tu le sera de tout façons." soupira t-elle. Je lui fis les gros, la poussant a continuer. "Disons qu'hier il y avait quelques personnes du lycée au Grill, et enfin..." dit-elle en fixant ces pieds.

Mais elle nu pas besoin de continuer, un lycéen qui passer a coter de nous me bouscula, il se retourna et je crus un instant qu'il aller s'excuser mais il ne fit que me regarder de haut en bas, secouer sa tête et murmurer "salope". Je sentis mes poumons se contracter sous la forte inspiration que je prit, je cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, me demandant si je n'avais pas rêver.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?!" dit-je énerver mais d'une voix tremblante.

Elle resta la quelques secondes a fixer ces pieds avant de me regarder, elle soupira et me répondis enfin. "Ils n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes qui étais présente, mais tu sais comment ça se passe... Téléphone arabe, tout a étais déformer." dit-elle en roulant des yeux et me fit un sourire espérant sans doute détendre l'atmosphère mais n'y parvient pas.

"Elena ce n'est pas grave." dit-elle sérieusement, ce qui me fit lâcher un rire sarcastique. La moitié du lycée pense que je suis une salope, et peut-être alcoolique... Mais bien sure ce n'est pas grave!

Elle me prit la main et continua. "C'est gens ne te connaisse pas, ils ne savent n'y ce que tu as endurer n'y pourquoi tu as fait ça... Alors ne les laisse pas t'atteindre." dit-elle sûrement, me serrant occasionnellement la main.

"Et puis je la pour toi, je ne vais pas les laisser insulté ma meilleur amie qui ma aider a mètre mes couches toute seule !" je rigola en me rappelant du toutes les fois ou j'avais du l'aider pour que personne ne voit qu'elle en porter... Elle avait 6 ans !

Je la prit dans mes bras, lui murmurant un rapide merci. Nous restâmes comme ça pendants quelques minutes, avant dqu'enfin je la libère de mon emprise. Je lui fit un rapide sourire, essayant la convaincre, et par la même occasion me convaincre que tout irais bien..._  
_

_Tu te ment a toi même._

* * *

**... 1= BONNNE ANNEE !**

**2= Je suis désoler de la looonnnguue attente pour ce chapitre. Je n'avais pas une once d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Je voulais absolument que les actions d'Elena et des conséquences et qu'elle et Jenna et une longue et ennuyeuse discussion car je ne vais pas mètre touts les autres personnages en parenthèse pour Damon/Elena... J'ai envie de tous les inclure, ils ont tous une très grosse part a jouer dans l'histoire.**

**Mais en même temps, j'ai téllement d'idée pour le POV de Damon... Et oui, c'est prévu l'histoire vas être mener c'est 2 la =) Alors j'avais comme idée de faire 3 chapitre pour chaque un... Vous m'avez comprise ? C'est a dire, 3 chapitre avec le POV d'Elena et 3 autres avec celui Damon, et cela seras comme ça jusqu'a la fin de l'histoire =) Dite moi si sa vous plait ou pas !**

**J'ai énormément d'idée concernent Damon, par-contre je tiens a vous prévenir... Je suis une fan du Damon arrogant/sadique/pervers/tueur et j'en passe, donc oui, le rating est des a présent M. Je m'èxcuse d'avance pour ceux que ça dérangeras, mais ne vous inquiéter pas je vous direz quand cela seras vraiment trop... Gore/glauque =) **

**3= Je voudrais aussi renommer cette fanfic=) Je mentionne énormément "bel inconnu" et je me dit que cela serais un bon titre pour cette fanfic... Dite moi si sa vous plait!**

**Et cette fois si, je vous promet que le prochain chapitre seras poster dans la semaine!... Je me sens comme le président en écrivant ça XD Merci encore pour vos review =) Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que vous prenez le temps de lire et commenter ma fanfic 3**

**Oh, We Always Survive est prêt et je le poste de suite =)**


End file.
